All We'd Ever Need
by If I Knew
Summary: A series of OneShots based on the characters from the book Pushing the Limits. You should read that book, you'll love it, also check out my stories.


**_All We'd Ever Need_**

**_Disclaimer - _**_I do not own Pushing the Limits, Dare to You or the characters featured in this story. I am merely borrowing them for a while but they belong to Katie McGarry and I implore you to go buy her books. You won't regret it. I promise. :) _

**_a/n -_ **_So I started reading 'Pushing the Limits' and Dare You To by Kate Mcgarry and fell in love with Noah and Echo. I looked for some fanfiction or something cause I needed more but couldn't find any, thought I'd write some! :)_

* * *

"Mrs Collins?" I wasn't sure if it was her after all the last time I had laid eyes on the woman was the day of my Graduation and since then… Nothing and I had graduated eight years ago. I was a twenty six year old woman who still remembered what her high school therapist looked like. I bet there aren't many people who could say that.

Mrs Collins took a minute to study me, obviously running through her long list of patients throughout the years but before I knew it her face had lit up and she was advancing on me "Echo? Echo Emerson?" I nodded with a smile on my face and welcomed the embrace she offered "You look good Echo, it's been a while"

"It has" I confirmed for her with a smile and noticed the way her eyes travelled down my covered up arms, "It's cold today but… I don't hide like I used to you'll be glad to hear"

"I am glad" Mrs Collins had a look in her eyes that told me she was being honest that even after all these years of not seeing me that she was still interested "I was able to keep track of you for a little while but then…"

I understood, life gets in the way "I understand, I never really got the chance to thank you for helping me and you did, help me, a lot"

"It was my job and my pleasure Echo, really, you don't have to thank me" I could see in her eyes, the question she wanted to ask but didn't know how to voice. Noah. She wanted to ask about Noah. She was working up to it, I could see it. "Have you… Do you…" I wasn't about to help her out, she could get the question out on her own I knew it.

"Do you see much of Noah?" Was that her way of asking if Noah and I were still together? It had been eight years since I saw her, eight years since I had been with Noah in her eyes, did she think we were still together?

Before I could answer her question though an arm slipped around my waist and a familiar voice said "There you are, though I'd lost you… again" I turned my head and smiled up at the man I had come to love more than anything else in the world. He eyed the older woman in front of me curiously as if he was trying to place her and then, just like that his eyes sparkled to life "Mrs C? Missed me?"

I shook my head at him, Noah. Even after all these years he was still the same, he'd never quite mastered the art of growing up but I loved him, all of him.

"I guess that answers my question" Mrs Collins says with the most sincere smile I think I've ever seen on a person. She looks happy for us, really truly happy and also, a little, surprised.

"What question was that then?" Noah looked between the two of us, me and Mrs Collins waiting on one of us telling him "Mrs Collins was wondering if I'd seen much of you lately"

"Ah" Noah nodded his head and smirked "She can't get rid of me, stuck with me for life" He pulled me closer to his side and kissed my temple. I couldn't blame her for thinking we wouldn't last, there were times I thought we wouldn't last.

"I'm so happy for the both of you, how are your brother's Noah"

At the mention on his brothers Noah's grin turned into a genuine smile just like it would always do when his brothers were brought into the conversation. "Jake's studying architecture and Tyler's heading that way too, there good, thanks mostly to you for helping them and us out"

"You are both most welcome" I watched as she fished in her purse for something and a couple of seconds later she was handing me her card "keep in touch, please" and with that she walked off out of the shop we were currently standing in.

Noah plucked the card out of my hand and slipped it into his jean pocket "Ha, small world. Never thought I'd see her again"

"I'm glad we did, I wanted to thank her"

"Don't know how I feel about the fact she thought we wouldn't be together anymore, I told you her I was yours forever"

"You were eighteen Noah"

"So?"

I rolled me eyes at him and laced my fingers through his. He was eighteen just like I was and sure, we pledged forever to each and but no one, probably not even us thought we would make it past the year mark but eight years later we were still together, still in love and now, now I knew it was forever, I even have the ring on my finger to prove it.

"Think we should invite her to the wedding?"

* * *

A/N - Reviews are welcome. Let me know if you liked this story or not. Thanks. I might write more.


End file.
